


Back In Black

by Valarmorghulisdohaeris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer is Reader's Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Fluff, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valarmorghulisdohaeris/pseuds/Valarmorghulisdohaeris
Summary: Hannah Singer was strange but that was a given considering she had lived twenty or so years before she had ever been born. Join her as she tries to survive a life full of monsters as well as saving the Winchesters who are constantly trying to get themselves killed.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**November 11th, 1985**

  
  


Bobby knew there was something not quite right about the baby girl that was left on his doorstep that cold November night. For one, she didn't cry. Not even when she was half way frozen with a soiled diaper and a growling tummy.

He did the usual tests, dipping her tiny little fingers into a dish of holy water. Pressing the flat of a silver blade against the pale skin of the back of her hand. Nothing. Perfectly human. 

His first call of business was to get her out of her soiled clothes and into a warm bath. Satisfied that the blue tint was finally gone from her skin, he wrapped her in one of the thick blankets thrown over the back of his threadbare sofa. She barely made a sound throughout it all, only staring up at him with wide, blue eyes. Her stomach gave a loud gargle and Bobby knew he had to get some food in her. The surly man didn't know much about babies but after a quick check of her gums he knew she mustn't have been old enough for solids yet. 

He didn't have a car seat but he made due with buckling her in the back seat of the old Ford Escort, surrounded on all four sides by pillows so she couldn't roll around. The drive to the grocery store was short and with the girl cradled in his arms, he hurried inside. He placed her gently in the built in seat of the shopping cart, lips twitching as she gave a little grunt. It took him longer than he cared to admit to find the baby aisle, begrudgingly asking for the help of the spotty teen worker. 

Standing there surrounded by all the baby items, he realised he had absolutely no clue what a baby of indeterminate age would need. He stared at the multiple cans of formula, some labelled 'Follow on' and others with different ages. He gave the baby a critical stare, finally estimating that she was about five or six months old and grabbed a couple of cans labelled accordingly. He grabbed a bulk pack of diapers and wipes, chucked an armful of clothes into the cart as well as a car seat and a travel cot. Satisfied that he had enough for now, he headed over to the till to pay. He grunted as the cashier fawned over the cooing baby and floundered when asked what her name was. After an awkward moment he grunted, "Hannah." the first name that popped into his head. 

And thus, Hannah Singer was born. 

* * *

Hannah Singer was a weird kid. She was scarily smart and refused to dumb herself down for the sake of her classmates. After all, being in the body of a kid whilst being mentally twenty something was difficult enough without having to act stupid. Bobby had her learning multiple ways to defend herself as she grew up. Sometimes she'd wake up to a knife to the throat and have to disarm the hunter using whatever technique she'd learnt that week. Bobby was tough, but he loved his strange little girl. He'd known she was different from the moment she appeared on his doorstep, but it wasn't until she was three years old that he learnt the full extent of it. 

Hannah had woken up from a nightmare, or rather a memory of one of her favourite shows from her past life. She'd seen, in vivid, gruesome detail, a handsome, green eyed man being mauled to death by creatures she could not see and had woken up in a cold sweat. Given the fact that the man in her dreams was no longer a fictional character, but a living breathing child at this very moment, her terror was justified. She snuck into Bobby's room, smacking away the barrel off the gun that was aimed at her and crawled into the bed. Bobby grunted, tucking his gun back under the pillow before shifting to allow the toddler to curl up against his side. 

"We have to save Dean." The words were whispered into the darkness and for a long moment Bobby thought he'd misheard. "Dean Winchester needs to be saved." 

And thus Bobby learned that his little girl was special. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**December 22nd, 1995**

Hannah Singer met the Winchesters in the flesh when she was ten years old. She'd come home from school, knuckles split and bloody after fighting with Thomas Berkley...again, to find Bobby sitting at the dining table with two young boys. 

The instant she saw the older of the two's green eyes she knew who they were. He looked to be about sixteen, the remnants of puppy fat clinging to what she knew would become prominent cheekbones. The dirty blond hair was slightly longer than the crew cut she was used to seeing him sporting...and those pouty lips couldn't belong to anyone else. Dean Winchester as he lived and breathed. 

Sam was only a year and a bit older than her but he looked far older. He was all long limbs and floppy hair, awkward looking without the muscle mass he would gain with age. He looked at her with those puppy dog, hazel eyes and all Hannah wanted to do was hug him.

Bobby cleared his throat, "Sit down kiddo and eat." She dropped her book bag by the doorway and slinked into the seat beside her daddy. Bobby wasn't the greatest cook but the burger and fries in front of her had her mouth watering and stomach grumbling. "This here is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're gonna be staying here for a few days whilst their daddy is off hunting." Hannah waved, eager to dig in to her food so she could avoid looking into those green eyes that haunted her dreams. "Sam and Dean, this is my daughter Hannah. She's only a year younger than you, Sam."

* * *

That night, Hannah dreamed of Dean's death at the hands of invisible hell hounds but the torment didn't end there. As Dean gave his last garbled, bloodied breath, the scene changed. Sam stood precariously on the edge of a gaping hole in the ground, internal conflict crumpling his face. Then he jumped, and the hole closed behind him. 

She woke with a short scream, red-brown hair clinging to her sweat soaked skin. After a moment of deliberate, steady breathing, she climbed out of bed. Shivering at the cold hardwood floor beneath her bare feet, she crept from her room. The single window at the end of the hall bathed everything in an eerie, silver glow. She crept as silently as she could towards the room opposite hers, twisting the door knob with a shaking hand and wincing when it squeaked. The door eased open, moonlight illuminating the two sleeping figures on the bed. 

Uncertainty made her pause in the doorway for a short moment before she continued into the room. Dean stirred, eyes cracking open to see her standing in front of him looking like she'd been to Hell and back. He sighed, "C'mere." He helped her into the bed, sandwiched between him and Sam, who instinctively curled close to her warmth. "Nightmare?" He asked, pulling the blankets back over them. She nodded, bottom lip between her teeth and blue eyes watery. Silently, he lifted his arm and allowed her to burrow into his side. Her small hand fisted his shirt tightly as the rest of her body relaxed into him.

Just as he was slipping back into sleep he heard her whisper, "I'm going to save you both. I promise."


	3. 3

Bobby woke with a start, confused as to what had dragged him from his slumber. Instinct had him curling his fingers around the silver blade on the nightstand. He slipped from his bed, feet shuffling quietly against the hardwood as he crept into the hall. Eyes scanning rapidly for anything amiss, his heart lodged in his throat when he saw Hannah's bedroom door wide open. His little girl refused to sleep with the door open, not even the slightest bit. 

With a white knuckled grip on his knife, he tiptoed towards her room. He peeked his head around the doorway, expecting the worst…only to be met with an empty bed and rumpled sheets. His face crumpled in confusion. She must have had a nightmare, but she usually slipped in beside him when that happened. If she wasn't with him, the logical next step would be; the Winchester. The spare bedroom door was ever so slightly ajar. 

He slipped silently through the gap, relaxing his grip on the knife at the sight before him. Sleeping soundly, and perhaps the most peaceful he'd ever seen her was his daughter. Her head was pillowed by Dean's chest, small fingers fisting the fabric of his shirt. Sam was plastered against her back, forehead pressing solidly against the back of her head. His arms were around her waist, gripping her like a Teddy Bear. 

Dean stirred, blinking bleary green eyes at him. "She okay?" Bobby asked, nodding towards Hannah. 

"She had a nightmare. Snuck in here and scared me half to death." Dean explained, huffing a laugh when Hannah moved and accidentally slapped him in the face. 

Bobby snickered, "Alright then. Get back to sleep, boy. See you in the morning." 

"Night, Bobby." 


	4. Chapter 4

** 2005 **

Despite the carrying the burden of knowing what was to come for those she loved, Hannah managed to make a life for herself that she was somewhat happy with. She knew Sam had gone off to Stanford a couple of years ago, and she followed in his scholarly footsteps, though not at such a prestigious school. 

She attended Sioux Fall's Community college as a nursing student, knowing that any medical knowledge would be beneficial for the life of a hunter. She'd stitched up Bobby and Rufus more times than she could count from the moment she could hold a needle steady. 

On the weekends, she traipsed across the US in her restored Chevvy Camero, chasing whatever lead Bobby sent her way. It was mainly vengeful spirits with the occasional vampire and werewolf. She was definitely in the minor leagues, nothing compared to the horrors the Winchesters had coming their way.

She regularly kept in touch with the brothers, a reluctant go between. Dean would ask about Sam, Sam would ask about Dean, but neither of them wanted the other to know that they cared. She knew their parting of ways was messy, Sam raged for hours on the phone to her after his argument with John. A few hours after he left his dad and Dean, he turned up on Bobby's doorstep with swollen, red eyes. He fell easily into Hannah's arms, letting her pulling him onto the threadbare couch for a much needed cuddle. He stayed with them for a week before he had to go to California.

Dean would come by every couple of weeks or so, sometimes with John and sometimes without. Hannah went out of her way to do normal, young people things when he came around. She'd drag him to the movies to watch whatever film that had just come out. He'd moan and groan when she forced him to come to the mall with her, but would perk up when she'd buy him a big, fat greasy burger and a whole pie for himself. He might complain about it, but she knew he enjoyed his time with her, it was evident from the sadness in his eyes when he had to leave.

The last couple of months had been all about preparation for Hannah. Things were going to be set into motion soon, things that would alter her boys forever. She just hoped that she'd be prepared enough to change things when the time came. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! Buckle in guys cos you're in for a wild ride. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
